Oolot 'The Wind'
Oolot The Bird-man Appearances A medium sized Aarakocra with brown feathers and lighter brown inwards. Wearing a blue robe very loosely on the top part. Exposing a fair amount of his chest. Hand and feet wrappings that have seen many trails and battles. He also wares a leather mask (witch resembles a plague doctor's) whenever he fly's or is in battle. Also at his hip dangling is a large flask (resembles a 8 with the upper part being slightly smaller than the bottom) with white design and light-blue details, a strong contrast to his brown and dark blue look. On his back he carries a quarter staff that would be more for the size of a human rather than him, he seems to take grate care for. It is tied on both ends making it able to be carried on his back, leaving his hands free. With his new attire from a traveling merchant (Mending clothes) he now wares a Coat resembling that of a pilot's. Still with the dark blue design and sleeve-less to try not to hinder any movement, Replaced wrappings with some whiter wrappings. A more baggy pants in a dark brown style. Personality Oolot is a very... "Blunt" person, he dose not intend offense but he is prone to say the wrong things at the worst of times. Being a 'hot-headed' idiot for most of the time, acting on impulses and rarely on planed actions. He's fairly laid back on the whole 'Bird-calling' directed toward him, tho he dose not pass the opportunity to make sure that you know he herd you. He's prone to pick on his fellow adventurers, mostly favoring Darren for his 'entertaining' reactions. He dose not like to admit that he is scared of lightning, History Pre-Guildenvale Oolot has little to share about his past, since he has not been asked. He has shared in a heated... misunderstanding that he have had his wings burnt off in the past, and for that reason is twitchy when it comes to lightning and thunder. Past adventure The Hollowing Mountain Oolot's first official adventure in the Gildenvale roster. Not knowing what his full purpose with the group he was more of an 'observer' than an active participant (Socially). When the rime came to fight he was more than prepared to handle whatever nature had to throw at him. He fought Shards of Ice, a reptilian-being that had burning blood, and a Yeti. He also found himself in the position of having a good vantage point of the Beast, and just let it have everything he could throw at it. But all in all, he handled himself quiet effectively within the Caves of the Mountains. Blakeveiw manor Oolot and with the rest of the adventuring party headed out to the manor in Blakeview to help a merchant who was thinking of setting up a trading post within the house, but needed some adventuring party to clear out the house of any 'would be trouble' and so the group agreed to help the merchant clear out the place. They went inside and by every room of the house, scanned it up and down. and Tyc ate a cookie witch was poisoned and made him suffocate, Oolot knew how to fix the suffocation problem, alcohol, the strongest he carried on him. after that ordeal they found Darren Being tied to a chair and listening to mucis that the room played for him. in progress Equipment * Enchanted Flask (Personal item) * Plague Doctors mask (Cosmetic) * +1 Quarterstaff (Main weapon) * Dagger of soothing presence (Unused side weapon) * Clothes of Mending (Cosmetics) * Immovable-rod (Utility item) * Darts (10) (Range weapon) * Bag of holding (Utility) Trivia * Oolot is a Drunken master Monk, and for this reason he Drink from his Flask that he carries on his hip when he's out on adventure. * Oolot won the 'Dagger of Soothing' from a dart game he had with Ris . But also borrowed it away to Ris when 'The Hunt for Thantar' adventure began. * Oolot dose not like Lightning or thunder, as a result of an accident prior to his time in Guildenvale. or so he claims